SW1ki:SW1kiProject Caspian History
This Project is in regards to the history of Caspia, or more appropriately, the Caspian Democratic Union. Of primary importance are the years between 4 ABY and 8 ABY, bounded by the arrival of Roj's Fleet after the Battle of Endor, and by the Caspian Annexation Campaign. Particularly, this is to focus on the characters involved, and when they make their entrances to and exits from the story, and what impact they had upon the MUSH-canon material we have to go on. Writers Involved *Mahon *Hawke *Shadow Dramatis Personae Roj's Fleet *Dergan Roj — Admiral, leader *______________ — Admiral, aide-de-camp; this man is probably the impetus of most of the transformation of the Union, given that Roj passes away towards the close of 4 ABY; he, along with Trissard (and perhaps one other), acts in the interests of "what Roj would have done". *______________ — Captain, ''Repulse'' (Roj's flagship) *Orton Trissard — Ship's Surgeon, Flag Surgeon; also Roj's personal friend and trusted advisor *Lawton Fraser — Colonel, head of starfighter operations; aggressive tactician *Ligus Honstead — engineer, ship undetermined; one of the key people in the Daring Project Already Within Caspia *Leidan Adamov — elder statesman and one of the "champions" of Caspia; Human-Caspian, and well-respected by all Sarians; led policing of Caspia during and after Imperial occupation. *Patriv Seydon — one of the founding senators of the Union Assembly; decendent of the Seydon family who were influential in/from Anchorron. Sarian? *The Camm Family — Camms were among the first non-Sarian settlers on Caspar. *The Forsythe Family — Forsythes were among the first non-Sarian settlers on Caspar. *The Dusten Family — Rather prominent Eireasari family that relocated to Caspar from Mergansar. Produced Avy and Sheltie. *The Hechin Family — Hechins were among the first non-Sarian settlers on Caspar; built what became Castle Rock Manor, donated to Admiral Roj as he lived out his final days. *Magsaret Kaeta — singer and elder stateswoman of the Sarian (Meditersari) people. *Genosha Enebi — elder statesman and virtual leader of the Janhovi-Sarian people. *Beran Blindell — became an important designer within CDMC. *__________ Hood — one-time notary (of some kind) in Caspian/Sarian history; ''Hood'' is named for him. *Draemon & Lilly Byurnadin — Sarian; one-half of the Byurnadin-Covra Tachtronics name. *Naten Bonrue — a Sarian (Janhovi) officer (or constable) under the direction of, or affiliated with, Leidan Adamov while Adamov was the informal leader of the Caspian "police forces" during the Imperial occupation. He's gone on to become a prominent member of the Admiralty. Already Within Krittain *King Liam I — first King of Krittain, died generations before the Union was formed. Unassigned *Gerrin — first Presav of the Union; from where he came is undetermined ATM; lost/turned over presidency to Lyr Dunwell; also, needs first name *Elijah Taylor — first Sar Admiral of the Admiralty; from where he came is undetermined ATM; however, would "lose it" later, after 8 ABY, as part of the Taylor Uprising / War of Papers. *Lyr Dunwell — just where did our impetuous leader come from?? *Riche T Beilayrn — first Provost of the Union Assembly; Commenoran by birth; how he fits in, or got to Caspia? Names to Work With *Roycroft *Royce *Hixon *Banning *Price *Cannery (or Canery or Canary) *Fischer *Broadhurst *Draper *Monbattan (or Monbatten) *Trannan Inge Roj's Fleet *''Repulse'' — a Venator-class Star Destroyer *''Provost'' — a Vindicator-class heavy cruiser, later destroyed at the Battle of the Inner Caspian Worlds. *''Daring'' — a Dreadnaught-class Heavy Cruiser that became the basis of the Daring-class Battlecruisers. *''Ascension'' — a Nebulon-B Frigate that initially served in the Caspian Navy, later sold to the New Republic as more new Caspian starships were brought online. *''Roj's Redemption'' — see above. *_____________ — a Centax-class heavy frigate